This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a plurality of images, whose colour relationships, combinations and intensities can be all different from one another for each image, there being in practice an almost infinite number of such pictures, all being obtained from a single starting picture.
This method therefore enables a print, a drawing, a slide, or generally a picture of any structure to be given every possible gradation in an infinity of variations of different colour combinations.
This method is particularly suitable for printing on fabrics, paper or plastics. It is also suitable for process engravers, art-workers and creative advertising artists, designers, weavers, tapestry makers, and colleges and institutes of applied arts. It may also be applied to the cinema.